Beat Me
by Baby.Cakes.Love
Summary: I'm Back! This story goes with the song in the first chapter. its a diffrent take on Elliot and Olivia.. And a bit of Brian even tho i really dont like him. But read and Review! it is a E/O pairing with romance the genres are for the start of the story!
1. Song

[Verse 1]

18, and I fell in love quick, and uh

My daddy tried to tell me things wouldn't stick, but uh

The next thing you know I'm down on the floor

Hands wrapped around my neck, I couldn't breathe no more

Mama cryin' on the phone hearin' everything

But when she asked I knew I couldn't tell her anything

What kind of woman would she think that I was?

If she knew the way he beat me, and the things that he had done

The first time you said, "I'm sorry babe you gonna stay."

The 8th time, Nicky helped me pack and run away

You chased the van, I remember I could hear your cries

You told me, "Baby, if you love me look into my eyes."

Well, when I was looking through the fuckin' glass

The only thing that I could think was that I wished he'd hit the fuckin' gas

And then I thought of everything I said that night

Every time you raised your hand, and every time you picked a fight

[Hook 1]

Just beat me

I ain't pretty 'less I got a black eye

Beat me

I'm sorry baby, next time I won't cry

Beat me

Everything is my fault, I'm to blame

Beat me

I'll try to wear these scars proud, no shame

Beat me

Another teardrop on the floor

Just beat me

Another face slammed into a door

Baby, it's okay, I'll take all the blame

I'll take every last beat, and I'll take every bit of pain

Just beat me

[Verse 2]

November, guess we missed a step in what we did

Cause according to the test it says we got a kid

But that don't really fuckin' matter to you, does it?

Cause at 5 months, pregnant, you could kick me in my stomach?

Another night at the club, I was working late

Nevaeh said, "What's on your thigh?" I told her it was straight

"It's just a bruise where I fell..."

She said, "You can't bullshit me, he beat you with a fuckin' belt!"

What was I thinking when I turned around and came back?

What was I thinking coming back to the same crap?

Huh, I gave you all of my heart

And in the end you just ripped it out and tore it all apart

Sleepin' 'round while I was pregnant, I was pissed

I was hurt, I was cryin', thinking I should slit my wrist

Went from homecoming princess to this

But I learned to fight back, stay strong, used my fist

[Hook 2]

While he beat me

Fought back, and still got a black eye

Beat me

I sat there, and didn't flinch, didn't cry

Beat me

Everything was his fault, he's to blame

Beat me

Fist full of rage, and mind full of shame

Beat me

Another teardrop on the floor

Just beat me

Pushed me so my stomach hits the fuckin' door

And now I'm gone, you can take all the blame

Cause I took every last beat, and I took every bit of pain

And you can't beat me

[Verse 3]

So I moved back home, and had my baby girl

Perfect and healthy, and now she's mommy's whole world

I got my heart back, and got over you

But I fell in love for real, and so it's with somebody new

The nightmares are slowing down over time

The memories, I try to block 'em out my mind

And just remember, this one ain't you

He's a lover, and he's faithful, and he'll always stay true

So I hope you're happy where you're at in life now

I hope you're fuckin' happy with your son and wife now

Honestly, I wish it'd all fall apart

But you reap what you sow, so that's a pretty good start

I hoped for a lot of things, and got true love

And got my daughter, she's an angel from above

But the only thing I hope, and I pray

Is she never goes through what I did, and has to say

HOOK 1

Just beat me

I ain't pretty 'less I got a black eye

Beat me

I'm sorry baby, next time I won't cry

Beat me

Everything is my fault, I'm to blame

Beat me

I'll try to wear these scars proud, no shame

Beat me

Another teardrop on the floor

Just beat me

Another face slammed into a door

Baby, it's okay, I'll take all the blame

I'll take every last beat, and I'll take every bit of pain

Just beat me


	2. meeting

I was sitting on a bench in the park. I was reading the book "To Kill a Mockingbird".

"That book has nothing to do with killing a bird just to let you know." Says a man with brown hair and blue eyes sitting next to me.

"Yeah I know." I say laughing little as I start flipping over the book looking at the cover

"It's a really good book though. I had to read it for school one year. " He said looking at me with his bright blue. I swear they got brighter in the sun.

"Yeah I know. Me to. But this is my forth time reading it." I say smiling. I folded the page I was on and closed the book.

"Elliot Stabler." He said holding out his hand.

"Olivia Benson." I said taking his hand. It was soft but firm.

"What is a beautiful girl like you sitting outside on a bench by herself?" He asked with a soft smile.

"Just relaxing. Now why are you all alone in the park? I asked with a raised eyebrow.

'I'm waiting for my ex to get here." He said so freely like it was an everyday thing.

"Oh…" Was all I could say.

"Oh… She's bringing my daughter to me. I get to have her this month." He said.

"Oh you don't have to explain anything to me. You don't even know me." I said with frown.

"What if I say I want to get to know you?" Elliot said with a shy smile.

"I'd say have coffee with me today." I say with smile and look at him in his big blue eyes.

"How about two coffees and a glass of apple?" he said standing up. I had no idea what he was doing when he kneeled down and opened his arms. Until I heard a little scream.

"Daddy!" I see a little girl run into his arms. I stood up and put my book in my purse. As Elliot stood up with the little girl in his arms. I started walking closer to him and the little girl. Then this blonde walked up to them with Doc McStuffins suite case. Just stopping in front of Elliot and the little girl. I walked up to Elliot.

"Kathy this my new friend Olivia. Maureen can you say hi?" he asked turning her to me.

"Hi livia." She said with a shy smile. Then sticking her face in Elliot's neck.

"She's a bit shy when meeting new people." Elliot said to me with a smile. Then looked at the women he called Kathy. "Thank you for letting me keep her this month." He said take the suite case from her.

"Elliot it's your daughter too." She said looking at me. She was shooting daggers at me. I just smiled and looked down. "I'll see you in a month Elliot. Later baby girl." She said to Maureen after poking her in her stomach. She turned and walked away.

"How about some coffee?" Elliot said setting the suite case down. "But first I do have to go to my apartment. To drop off her bag." He said lifting the bag back up." I mean you can come with of you can meet us at the coffee shop. It's really up to you." He said putting the suite case and the little girl down.

"I really don't know. It's really up to you. Do you want a stranger in your home?" I asked. Looking at him.

"You're not a stranger. Your daddy's friend." Maureen said grabbing my hand pulling me down the side walk. I just smile and try to keep up with her. I look back at Elliot. He was keeping up with us while he was walking. Before I knew it we're in front of an apartment building and I felt as if my arm was going to fall off. We walked up the stairs. Once we got to the door. Maureen said" daddy can I open it. She smiled and looked up at him and he handed her the keys. She opened the door and before you knew it there was a little bull dog run at us.

"Max sit!" Elliot instructed right before the dog got to us.

"Max!" screamed Maureen as she ran to the dog throwing he arms around his neck." Oh max I've missed you so much. Let's got to my room." She said climbing on his back and the dog just walked away as if it was an everyday thing.

"If Max is her that means the boys are to." Elliot said looking around as two other men walked around the corner. One was short with dark skin and hair that was in a braid that went to his shoulders. The other was taller with light skin and short black hair. "Olivia these are my partners and roommates, Odfin Tutuola but we call him Fin or Tutuola. Mostly fin. And my other partner Brian Cassidy.

"Nice to meet you Olivia" fin said with a soft smile. While he held his hand out for me to shake it.

"You too." I said taking his hand. I give him a small smile.

Then there was a crash and a scream "Max did it!" Yelled Maureen. Elliot and Fin took off running to the direction Maureen and Max went not ten minutes ago.

The other man that was named Brian looked at me and put his hand out to have me shake it "Brian Cassidy." he said.

"So I've heard." I said with a smile and taking his hand.


	3. The Start

"Are you going to stay for a beer?" Brian asked me with a smile. I could just melt in the smile. It was sweet and had hidden secrets. But I wasn't going to define him by his smile.

"Actually, we're going out for coffee." I said as Elliot walked in with dirty Maureen in his arm. And Fin behind him. I smiled and laughed a little as I seen the look on Maureen's face. She looked mad.

"Olivia give me five minutes. Then we can go. Fin help me clean her up a little." Elliot said walking into a room I assumed as a bathroom.

"Then give me your number and we can put something for a different time and place." Brian said making me turn and look at him. He has that smile that makes me melt.

"Okay I'd like that." I said as he handed me his phone. I put my number in and gave him his phone back.

"thanks." He said smiling.

"Hey Olivia you ready?" Elliot asked walking in in with Maureen and Fin.

"Yeah. Let's go." I said turning around looking at Elliot. He smiled and walked with me to the door. When Maureen got out the door she took off.

"Maureen! Get back here!" Elliot yelled. Once she heard him she stopped and waited for us.

Once we got to the coffee shop, we sat at a table. Elliot pulled out his phone and gave it to Maureen. She took it with a smile and clicked around till she found the right app. "So how are you Olivia?" Elliot asked looking at her with those big blue eyes.  
"I'm good. Thanks for asking." Olivia said as the waiter came and asked what they would like to drink. After they order and came back with their drinks Maureen finally spoke up. "Olivia do you have any kids?" she asked as if it was a normal question.

"No I don't actually." Olivia answered looking at Maureen. Maureen just stared are her.

"I think you'll have pretty babies." Maureen said smiling up at her. "You're really pretty."

"Aww thank you." Olivia said. Looking at her with tears forming in her eye. "So are you Maureen." Olivia said pinching her cheeks. Maureen said thank you and went back to her games. Olivia looks up at Elliot and smiles. "You got one girl there, Elliot." She said with a smile.

"Yeah I do." Elliot said smiling. Elliot opened his mouth to say else but Olivia's' phone rung.

She looked at the caller id. "I have to take this sorry." She said before answering the phone. "Hola mami. ¿Como es ella? Eso es bueno. Mamá me llame de vuelta en una hora." Olivia said hanging up the phone. "Sorry my step sister is in labor and she's only 8 centimeters." Olivia said putting her phone down and looking at Elliot.

"No your fine. And you speak Spanish." Elliot said smiling up at her.

"Yeah after my mom died, my dad got remarried to this Latina and she taught me Spanish." Olivia said. She looked down at her watch. "I have to go. I promised my niece id take her ice skating if she got a 90 average for school." Olive said getting up and grabbing her bag. Elliot picked up Maureen. And walking out with Olivia. "But I liked this we should do it again sometimes." Olivia said kissing his cheek. And started to walk away.

"Olivia wait! I don't have your number." He said walking up to her.

"Brian has it." She said getting in the cab.

4 hours later

Olivia had just got finished getting ready for bed. "Check list. Clothes? Yup. Alarm? Yup. Homework? Yup. Phone on the charger? Yup. "Olivia thought. Once she mentioned her phone it rung. She looked to find a text.  
~Hey Olivia. Its Brian. ~


	4. makeup&the question

HEY GUYS I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE AND IM GOING TO TRY TO CHANGE THAT SO I CAN GET OUT OF THE BENSON/CASSIDY. CAUSE IM A BENSO/STABLER TYPE OF GIRL. OH AND BY THE WAY I MIGHT BE POSTINGA NEW STORY SO TELL ME IF YOU'D LIKENTHAT AND IF YOU'LL READ IT !

Olivia had walked up the stairs to the place she called hell. She walked in and headed to her locker.

"You have bags like an old lady." Said a familiar voice. Olivia had turned around to see her best friend since first grade.

"I was up texting all night." Olivia said rubbing her eyes.

"Oh My God! You met someone! And now you look high come on." Alex said grabbing her arm and pulling her in a teacher's office.

"Alex we can't be in here!" Olivia said trying to walk out of the office. Alex grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Olivia I can be where ever I want." Alex said looking in her purse pulling out her makeup and sitting it on the teacher's desk.

"Right being the daughter of the principle." Olivia said sitting in the chair knowing what Alex was doing.

"Oh and sleeping with the teacher who works in the office." Alex said grabbing Olivia's face and applied the primer.

"Ewe Alex!" Olivia said pulling her face away. Showing a grossed out face.

"Oh shut up." Alex said pulling her face back to apply then foundation and the concealer. She looked down at Olivia. "You're to pretty. But tell me about the guy you met and stayed up talking to and risked looking like this." Alex said moving to the bronzer and blush.

"Well I kind of met two guys..." Olivia said looking up at Alex as she moved the brush on her face.

"Oh my god you slut." Alex said grabbing her bag and pulling out the eye shadow, eyeliner and mascara. She moved back to olive and grabbed her chin. She put the eyeshadow on her eye as olive explained.  
"No I met this one he was this really cute guy he has the gorgeous blue eyes and this really pretty daughter. Andthe other he's cutebut im prtty sure he hasa bad past with secrets

"Daughter? Olivia we do not do teen parents." Alex said putting on her eyeliner.

"That's just it they aren't teens." Olivia said looking at Alex. "Elliot had to be at least 23. And Brian is at least 25."

"Olivia your 18…" Alex said after she finished putting on Olivia's mascara. And applied he powder to her face.

"I know but he is so cute." Olivia said looking down at her phone.  
"Which one?" Alex said looking down at her.

"Both." Olivia said as her phone went off.

~Olivia how would you like to go out for lunch? Brian~

"He just texted me." Olivia said unlocking her phone and looking at the text

"Which one?" Alex said once again.

"Brian… He asked me out to lunch." Olivia answered.  
"You'll be in school during lunch" Alex said. "Tell him dinner at 6:30."

And Olivia did.  
~Okay let's do it. Brian~

"He said okay." Olivia said.

"Olivia who do you want to be with if your given the chance." Alex asked her.

Olivia looked up at her. "I don't know." She said,.  
"Come on lets go to class." Alex said opening the door and letting Olivia out. "Don't worry everything will be okay love.

OKAY THAT'S ALL FOR THIS CHAPTER READ&REVIEW!


	5. getting ready

Hey everyone I made a instagram for all the outfits and things I describe in details in my story and the user name is .LOVEFANFIC so go on there and like the outfit discribed in this chapter and tell me if I discribed it well in the comments and reveiws thanks everyone later kisses

I walked into my room heading for my closest. ~What am I going to wear?~ I asked myself. ~Why am i so nervous? I have no reason too be. I've been out with any older man before. Elliot. But his daughter was there. Shit I don't know.~ I walked into my closet and found what I was going to wear. It was a black crop top with a high waisted cream skirt and black pumps. I think its good for what ever we do. I walked back into my room. And grabbed my phone to see a few text. Two from Alex. One from Brian. And one from an unknown number.

(Alex)-Heyyy. Are you getting ready for your date you slut?-

(Alex)-I'm coming over be there in five.-

She should be here she sent that ten minutes ago.

(Brian)- Hey Livia I'll be there at 7:00 instead of 6:30. Sorry I'm running late.-

(UN)-Hey Liv it's Elliot. -I saved his number.

(Me)-Hey El whats up?- i texted back. I layed back on my bed. As Alex walked in.

"There you are!" I yell at her grabbing her arm pulling her with me to the bathroom. I turn on the shower. I walk to the sink and pull out my face wash. "Here put this on me." I tell her sitting on the toilet seat.

"Where are you guys going?" She ask as she started to apply it to my face.

"I don't know yet he'll be here to pick me up in an hour and a half I say as she finishes. I start to undress and get in the shower. And stand up to the water. "Alex hand my my body wash." I ask her.

"Here is you fifty dollar body wash." She says handing me it. I alight cause she's right fifty dollars for the lotion and body wash the medium size bottle. I order it custom. It smells like vanilla bean, chocolate, and cinnamon. I love it. I wash my hear Alex say "Olivia you have a message."

"Who is it from? And what does it say?" I say. Starting to pull the mask off my face.

"El. And it says nothing with Maureen." Alex answers me before gasping. "Is this..Elliot the older man with a kid. El?" She asked popping her head into my shower.

"Yes it is now get out and hand me my towel." I tell her pushing her head out the shower. "Oh and can you text him back 'Awe I miss her.' Please and Thank." I tell her as she hands me a towel. I get out and walk to my bed to dry off and put on lotion. "Can you help me with my hair?" I ask her throwing on a oversize t-shirt. After I put on my white lace underwear And bra set. And walking over to me vanity. And getting the blow dryer out and plugging it in.

"What do you want done?" She asked me grabbing the blow dryer and drying my hair.

"I want to under braids into a bun." I tell her when she finished. She looks down at me and roles her eyes. She pushes my head down and startes the braids About ten minutes later she's done and i look in the mirror. "Thank you Alex." I tell her moving to my bed again. I look at my outfit and look at Alex and smile. She know what I mean. She comes over and helps me dress so I don't mess up my hair or rip my lace underwear. Cause trust me I do it alot. Once I'm dress I put a robe on over it and look at Alex. "Help me with my make-up and I'm done. Brain will be here in like a half hour." I tell her walking over to my vanity again. I sit and she comes to me and applys my primer.

"Your cream outfit so light colors." She said smiling. She applys a cream and brown smokey eye and light pink lipstick. After she puts the blush and foundation on. I smile when she finished because she gently hit my nose with the make-up brush. I turn to the mirror and smile another time.

"I love it. Thank you." I tell her again. I walk to my bed and put my heels on. And walk to my body mirror. "I'm missing something." I say.

"How about these?" Alex asked me hold in one of my accessory cases. I smile at her as she pulls out a watch and ring that it black. And a cream hair bow. I raise my eyebrow at her. "I was going to put it between the braids in the back." She says with a shy smile. I smile at her and I walk to her and hug her.

"God Alex you think of everything thank you for always being there for me." I say to her after the hug and me turning around so she could put the bow in. "One more thing a bag." I say

walking into my closet. "Small or big?" I ask her from the closet I her her say small. So I grab my small cream and hand bag and walk out the closet and as.I do I hear the door bell. "He's here." I say with a smile. "Stay up here." I tell her and give her a hug before I leave my room.

I walk down the stairs. Slipping myyyg phone in to my hand bag. I get to the bottom and go to the door. I open the door.

"Damn Olivia you look sexy" Brain says looking me up and down "Let's go." He says walking away to the car and i follow I open the passenger door and get in as he does his. ~This is going to be a good night~ I think to myself.


	6. the date and meet up

Hey another chapter. Just review and don't for get about my instagram. babycakeslovefanfic. **d**

He drove us to a restaurant. It was a Spanish restaurant. It looked nice. When I opened my door Brian was walking to the door. He opened it and walked in and i behind him.

He walked to the receptionist desk." Cassidy. Table for two. " He said to the female behind the desk after staring into her cleavage. She blushed and looked down too grab our menus and walked us to table. She sat our menus down and ran back to her desk.

Brain sat down and looked at me I sat and smiled. "I hope you like the food here. It quite good." He said with a smile. I looked at him and smile. I looked at the menu then at him.

"I think I'll have Paella." I said putting down the menu. "How about you?" I asked him. As he looked behind me.

"Um...wait what? He asked looking at me confused. I looked at him and raises my eyebrow.

"I said I was going to have Paella. And asked what would you like?" I repeated myself looking at him again.

"Oh I'll have rice and chicken." He said not even looking at the menu.

The waiter came to us before I could say anything. "What would you like to drink?" She asked looking at Brian.

"We'll have a bottle of wine." He said answering for me and himself.I looked at him.

"Actually I would like a glass of water please." I say looking into his eyes. He smile and looks at the waiter.

"Are you ready to order she asks shaking her chest into Brian's face alittle.

"We would like-"He didn't get to finish before I could say.

"Me gustaría paella. A él le gustaría pollo y arroz. Por favor y gracias." Saying with a bit of an attitude. And shooting her away.

"You speak spanish." He said licking his lips.

"Yes when my mother-"

"I think that's sexy." He said cutting me off i smile and look down. When I looked back up he was looking behind me again. I went to turn to see what he was looking at but he grabbed my arm and said "you look great tonight I don't know If I remember telling you that." I blushed and smiled at him.

"You sorta did." I say looking around me for our waiter. We just sit there and have a few conversations before our waiter comes with our drinks and food. Once I take a bite I moan. "This is amazing." I say taking another bite. I look up at him and he's looking past me again. I snapped my fingers in his face. "Brian?...Brian?" I called him. I turned around to see a women sucking on some circular object. I turn and look at him. "I'm just going to go." I say grabbing my purse and starting to get up. I was about to walk past him when he finally realise what I was doing.

"No Olivia don't go. Please Stay. " he says looking into my eyes. I pull my arm and walk outside. ~Shit. He drove me here. ~ I think to myself. I start to walk down the street. And pull out my phone. I texted Alex but didn't get a response but I see Elliot texted me a while ago.

(El)-Ya. She misses you too I bet.

(Me)- sorry I didn't respond.

I texted back and looked around to see if I spotted a cab.

(El)- It's fine. What are you doing?

He asked

(Me)- Trying to fine a taxi. And a seat my feet at killing me right now.

I tell him truthfully.

(El)-Why you outside at 10:22? Where you at?

He asked. Was it really 10? Right Brian picked me up at 8 sua due had something to do for work and 6.

(Me)- I have my reasons and i just hit a small dinner. I'm going to sit and call a cab.

I text walking in to the dinner and sit at a booth. It's practically empty just a few customers. A waitress came over to me in roller had to be at least 19 maybe 20."Can I get you anything?" She asked looking at me with a small smile.

"A large black coffee with two sugars would be nice." I say to her before lookingat my phone for Elliots message to me.

(El)- Save you money. I was out dropping Maureen off at my mom's she wanted her for the night. Do you want to meet up. I can pick you up.

I look at the text and smile. He wants to hang out. I want to too. So I texted him yeah and the address. He said he'll be there in less then ten waitress came back to me with my coffee. "Careful it's very hot." She said setting it down slowly. I smile a thank you at her. She looks

at me."Bad date?" I look up at her and laugh. I nod my head and tell her to sit with me for a few."Oh no I can't sit with a girl who looks like she just came out of Beacon Hills, Boston." She said backin g up a bit.

"No sit looking at both our shoes, we both need it." She looks at me and smiles and sits saying just five minutes.

"So how horrible was this date that you had to run away in 6 inch heels?" She asked me looking at my shoes. I laughed and explained my night. Until I felt a hand on my shoulder . I quickly turn around almost spilling the lest couple sips of my coffee. "Elliot. I almost forgot you were coming." I said to him as I smile looking up at him.

"Sorry I had to turn around and go back to my mother's cause Maureen forgot her money in the car." He said to me looking down at me with a smile.

"Oh! Shit. Elliot this is Casey. Casey this is Elliot. She is a amazing listener. I just talked my ass off and she said a maximum of five words." I looked at her and touched her hand. "Well I have to go. But hers my number call me we can hang out sometime. Were your not wearing roller skates and I'm not wearing six inches." I say to her sliding her a small piece of paper with my number as I smile and take Elliots hand.

"Yeah what are you doing in those? They look dangerous." Elliot says walking me out of the dinner.

I laugh at him and get in his car as he opens the passenger door for me." Actually the aren't unless I want them to be."I say with a smile.

"Well ok then. Put on you sear belt and let this night be the best time of you life." He say speeding a ways from the dinner.

Oh now this night just got fun. I think putting on my seatbelt


End file.
